Amor confuso
by Andrea Gehabich
Summary: es el cumpleaños de Alice, Runo y los demás luchadores y asta los nuevos  Ren, Fabia y Jake , organizan una fiesta pero algo sale mal y desde ese día el amor llega a ser confuso para Shun y Alice.
1. El cumpleaños de Alice

**Bueno este es mi primer fic espero que les guste.**

Capitulo 1: el cumpleaños de Alice.

Dan, Marucho, Shun, Jake, Ren, Fabia y Julie junto con sus bakugan se encontraban en la casa de Marucho cuando Runo se conecta por video Chat y los llama.

Runo: hola chicos.

Dan: ¡RUNO! Como estas?

Runo: bien.

Shun: y para que nos llamastes?

Runo: es cierto, saben que mañana es el cumpleaños número 17 de Alice.

Marucho: es cierto.

Julie: y que quieres hacer.

Runo: una fiesta sorpresa.

Dan: genial.

Shun: y como planeas llegar asta Moscú?

Runo: Klaus me llevara allá, junto con Chan Lee, Joe y Billy.

Marucho: y quieres que estemos allá ¿verdad?

Runo: si, podrían venir con un regalo entre ustedes.

Dan: claro.

Runo: bueno, lleguen aquí antes de las 7:00 PM.

Se desconectan.

Jake: quien era ella?

Julie: es otra de las luchadoras bakugan, como yo.

Fabia: y quien es Alice?

Marucho: es otra luchadora bakugan.

Shun: bueno ya es hora de comprar el regalo de Alice.

Todos: si.

Después de comprar el regalo de Alice, se dirigen al avión de Marucho, y luego del tiempo en el avión de marucho llegaron a Moscú a las 6:55 PM.

Runo: hola chicos.

Dan: hola y Alice.

Dr. Michael: la convencí para que fuera a hacer unas compras.

Klaus: hay que empezar a decorar la casa antes de que llegue.

Todos: si.

Después de un rato terminaron y antes de que llegara Alice y cuando llego…

Todos: ¡SORPRESA!

Alice: chicos no tenían que hacer todo esto.

Runo: no hay de que.

Alice: y quienes son ellos?

Decía señalando a…

Dan: ellos son Ren, Jake y Fabia.

Julie: cambiando de tema, es te es tu regalo.

Marucho: ábrelo.

Cuando lo abrió era un vestido largo de tela fina y morado con una abertura en el lado izquierdo.

Alice: que bonito.

Dan: y mas por que lo escogió Shun.

Alice: eso es cierto Shun.

Shun no dijo nada.

Julie: claro que si.

Alice se acerca a Shun y lo besa en la mejilla.

Alice: gracias.

En ese instante Shun se ruboriza.

Chan Lee: será mejor que te pongas el vestido.

Alice se metió en su cuarto y se cambio y cuando salio.

Klaus: es la hora de bailar y si me permites Alice ¿quieres bailar conmigo?

Alice no sabia si de sirle si o no ya que esperaba que alguien mas la invite. (Yo: apuesto a que ya saben quien XD)

Fabia: Shun quisieras bailar conmigo?

Alice: Klaus acepto bailar contigo.

Shun: si acepto Fabia.

Después de bailar un rato Shun y Fabia se retiraron por unos momentos y sin saberlo Alice los persiguió unos minutos Alice salio corriendo al bosque y Klaus la persiguió a ver que pasa.

Runo: que paso.

**En el próximo capitulo diré lo que paso **

**Sigan atentos al fic.**


	2. ¿Que fue lo que paso?

**Bueno aquí esta mi conti.**

Capitulo 2: ¿que fue lo que paso?

Klaus estaba persiguiendo Alice por el bosque, cuando la allá sentada en una roca llorando, y el se acerca.

Klaus: ¿que fue lo que te paso?

Alice: yo seguí a Shun y a Fabia y…

Flash back

_Alice estaba oculta tras la pared y oyendo todo lo que estaban diciendo._

_Fabia: Shun ya no puedo ocultar esto más._

_Shun: ¿y que es eso de lo que estas ablando?_

_Fabia: es que yo…yo te amo._

_En ese instante Fabia se lanza sobre Shun y lo besa, Alice no pudo soportar la escenita y se va corriendo haciendo que Fabia y Shun seden cuenta de su presencia._

Fin del Flash back

Alice: no puedo creer que el me haga esto.

Dijo mientras seguía llorando.

En la fiesta.

Después de que Alice se fue los demás preguntaban que le había sucedido.

Runo: ¿que le abra pasado?

Dan: creo que nadie la avía visto así.

Marucho: debió de ser muy malo para oír de su propia fiesta.

Julie: nunca Alice avía hecho eso.

Chan: nunca vi a alguien así.

Y siguieron ablando así.

Con Shun y Fabia.

Shun: Alice- susurro mientras algunas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Fabia: que le pasa solo fue un beso, de muchos que nos vamos a dar cuando seamos novios.

Shun: ¿novios? ¿Crees que seré tu novio después de esto?

Fabia: ¿Qué te pasa? Si no lo hubiese visto ella entonces no estuvieras así.

Shun: ella es mi mejor amiga y nadie la puede reemplazar.

Fabia: parece que ella te hubiera robado tu corazón

Shun solo se quedo allí.

Con Alice y Klaus.

Klaus: sabes el es un estupido por querer a otra chica debes de a ti.

Alice: gracias Klaus eres muy tierno.

Klaus: sabes dame una oportunidad.

Alice: ¿oportunidad? ¿De que estas ablando?

Klaus: de que soy mejor que Shun, de que yo puedo estar contigo, si medas una oportunidad para ser mi novia.

Alice-sonrojada-: eh… Klaus déjame pensarlo primero.

Klaus: entonces reconsidéralo, piénsalo, en tres días dime si me aceptas o no.

Alice: si, pero tenemos que regresar a la fiesta.

Klaus: es cierto.

En la fiesta.

Alice y Klaus iban llegando a la fiesta cuando los peleadores (a acepción de Shun, Fabia, Ren y Jake) les estaban preguntando cosas como por ejemplo: ¿porque te fuiste? O ¿Qué te paso? Y esas cosas.

Alice: no me paso nada.

Runo: segura.

Alice: si no me paso nada solo necesitaba aire.

Julie: pero estaba segura de que te pasaba algo malo.

Klaus: bueno entonces hay que terminar con la fiesta, ya se esta haciendo tarde.

Dan: tienes razón.

Mientras tanto Fabia y Shun seguían ablando.

Fabia: Shun, te enamoraste de ella.

Shun: si, pero ahora ella nunca me aceptara y todo es tu culpa.

Fabia: sabes que, si ella no siente lo mismo por ti.

Shun: no juegues con eso.

Fabia: no estoy jugando si no por que avía aceptado bailar con Klaus.

Shun: no losé, pero entonces por que salio corriendo cuando nos vio besándonos.

Fabia: no tengo ni idea, pero que tal si lo que digo es verdad, piénsalo, y veras que soy yo tu chica.

En ese instante Fabia ceba a la fiesta.

El tiempo pasó y la fiesta se acabo, cuando todos se tenían que ir Klaus comento.

Klaus: señor Geabich me aria un gran favor si deja que su nieta venga con nosotros.

Michael: claro, si ella quiere.

Alice: si abuelo me gustaría ir con ellos.

Michael: entonces prepara tus cosas.

En un rato Alice ya tenía sus cosas preparadas.

Marucho: Alice y si quieres puedes que darte en mi casa.

Alice: muchas gracias marucho.

En unos momentos se fueron de vuelta a su hogar.

**Bueno eso es todo espero que Shun no se deje engañar por las palabras de Fabia, y si lo ase lo voy a matar, bueno asta el próximo capi. n_n **


	3. Sonata de amor y juventud

**Lamento mucho le demora todo por tantas tareas bueno la conti ya llego.**

Capitulo 3: audiciones para la película, "Sonata de amor y juventud"

Punto de vista de Alice

Habían pasado 2 horas desde que partimos de Moscú cuando nos avisaron que ya íbamos a aterrizar.

Yo: Marucho espero no ser ninguna molestia.

Marucho: de ninguna manera Alice.

Dan: que tal si damos un paseo por la ciudad.

Klaus: será grandioso.

Acto siguiente Klaus me abraso.

Punto de vista de Shun.

"que le pasa a ese tipo como se atreve a abrasar a Alice de esa forma" estaba concentrado en mis pensamientos asta que alguien me abro.

Fabia: de dije que se había olvidado de ti.

Yo: eso no es cierto.

Fabia: no te mientas a ti mismo al final vas a arrepentirte y vas a estar conmigo.

"eso no puede ser cierto, yo voy a luchar por Alice cueste lo que me cueste".

Punto de vista de Runo.

No estaba nada alegre ya que yo sabia los sentimientos de Alice asía Shun y Dan me contó que a Shun también le gustaba Alice, pero para reunirlos tenia que contar con la ayuda de Julie.

Yo: Julie ven conmigo.

Julie: que pasa Runo.

Yo: necesito tu ayuda.

Julie: ¿para que?

Yo: hay que juntar a Alice y a Shun, ¿tienes algún plan?

Julie: si, mira –sacando algo de su bolso- (yo: desde cuando traía ese bolso 0o0 bueno continuemos) aran una nueva película "Sonata de amor y juventud" y están asiendo audiciones.

Yo: y eso de que importa Julie.

Julie: lee la revista.

Yo: ya entendí, si ganan se tendrán que…

Julie: si, y como Alice es buena actriz y Shun un buen actor.

Yo: es seguro de que ganaran.

Punto de vista de nadie.

Julie: ya se adonde ir.

Runo: por acá.

Y empiezan a correr.

Dan: Esperen se chicas.

Cuando llegaron al lugar estaba repleto de personas.

Dan: que quieren hacer chicas.

Runo: hay que esperar.

Dan: ¡Runo me escuchaste!

Runo: ¡todavía hay que esperar!

Pasaron 2 horas cuando se despejo.

Señor: por favor agarren sus guiones y pasen a la audición.

Todos (excepto Runo y Julie): ¡AUDICIÓN!

Runo: ve tu Alice y toma -dándole el guión-.

Alice: pero Runo.

Runo: confía en mí.

Alice: esta bien.

Pasaron 5 minutos cuando Alice salio.

Julie: y que paso dijeron que necesitaban a tres más para acabar.

Runo: Shun ya que eres buen actor por que no lo intentas.

Shun: esta bien.

Fabia: yo también lo intentare.

Klaus: y yo.

Y pasaron 15 minutos y solo Klaus y Fabia salieron.

Alice: y Shun.

Fabia: no se.

Klaus: dijeron que entraras.

Punto de vista de Alice.

Pase para saber porque me llamaban y cuando entre…

¿?: ¡Hola mucho gusto soy el director de la película!

Yo: Ho…hola.

Director: tú y ese chico -señalando a Shun- son elegidos para ser los protagonistas de la nueva película "Sonata de amor y juventud"

Shun: y de que se trata.

Director: pues se trata de 2 chicos enamorados que se habían revelado sus sentimientos, ero ocurrió un accidente con al chico y hora ya no recuerda a su amor y otra chica lo trata de conquistar y ella tiene una alianza secreta con otro chico para separarlos pero al final el verdadero amor triunfa y los dos enamorados se dan un apasionado beso que ban a hacer ustedes.

Yo y Shun: ¿Qué? ¿UN BESO?

**Eso es todo espero que les hubiera gustado.**


	4. una noche especial

**Hola lo lamento por la demora es que casi no tango tiempo de estar aquí, bueno les dejo el siguiente Cáp.**

Capitulo 4: una noche especial

Director: si hay un beso así que mañana a las 6:00 a.m. los espero junto con sus amigos, Klaus y Fabia para los ante protagonistas, en el parque.

Shun y Alice: si, director.

Entonces salieron.

Dan: y ¿Qué paso?

Shun: conseguimos los personajes principales.

Runo: felicidades.

Alice: y Klaus y Fabia son los ante protagonistas.

Klaus y Fabia: ¡¿Qué?

Marucho: hay que aprovechar el tiempo que nos resta, ¿A dónde quieren ir?

Julie: al parque de diversiones.

Todos: si.

Cuando llegaron nadie sabia a que subirse, no duraron ni cinco minutos como para que empezaran a pelear Dan y Runo.

Dan: que hay que ir a l montaña rusa.

Runo: que a la rueda de la fortuna.

Alice: dejen de pelear no a pasado ni un minuto para que ya se estén peleando.

Julie: que tal si nos subimos a ese.

Señalando un juego el cual le dicen la torre, que consiste en subirse e ir de arriba y abajo rápido, luego a uno llamado sky master, es uno en el que te das una vuelta completa, después a la montaña Dan y Runo, luego Billy y Julie, después Joe y Chan, Marucho y Jake (**no piensen mal)** luego Alice y Klaus (**que lastima que se tuvieron que sentar juntos T-T**) después Shun y Fabia, y por ultimo Ren, luego se subieron al pulpo, en el cual Fabia se mareo tanto que casi vomita.

Runo: Klaus, por que no llevas a Fabia a emergencias.

Klaus: y porque Shun no la lleva.

Julie: Klaus no que eras muy caballeroso.

Runo: así es, no querrás quedar mal con Alice.

Klaus: esta bien la llevare.

Luego Klaus y Fabia se van.

Julie: bueno sigue la rueda de la fortuna.

Runo: Dan ven conmigo.

Julie: tu bienes conmigo Billy

Chan: Joe conmigo.

Marucho: creo que cabemos yo Ren y Jake.

Julie: entonces Shun y Alice se tendrán que sentar juntos.

Alice: pero…

Runo: no ya están decididas las parejas.

Acto siguiente todos se suben, y en donde se encontraban Shun y Alice se encontraba un terrible silencio asta que los juegos pirotécnicos dieron el inicio de un agradable visión.

Alice: que hermoso.

Shun: si es muy hermoso.

Alice: entonces ya es tare son como las 11.

Shun: es cierto la película.

Alice: será mejor que ya nos vallamos.

Cuando termina su tiempo todos se bajan y esperaron a Klaus y a Fabia y luego se fueron a dormir.

**Que malo desaprovecharon el momento, bueno si quieren pueden dar sus opiniones o sugerencias, bueno voy hacer un nuevo fic de la misma temporada la pondré mañana o en un rato si puedo, se llama "el camino de una Idol bakugan", bueno manténganse al tanto del fic.**


End file.
